When Miley Stewart met Hannah Montana
by FSfanforlife
Summary: What would it be lie if Hannah & Miley were two different people & what would happen if Miley & Lily won a win a date with Hannah Montana & Lola contest. Hiley Hannah Miley & Lolly Lola Lily . As I always say enjoy. Rated T just in case.


"MILEY, MILEY" Lily yells banging on the door at the Stewarts' house

"Lily what is it do you know what time it is" Miley says opening the door in her pjs as Lily runs in

"OMG, OMG, OMG Miley you'll never believe it" the blond skater says jumping up & down

"Calm down there skater girl" Miley says putting her hands on Lily's shoulders "now what is it"

"THEY JUST ANNOCED WHO WON THE WIN A DATE WITH HANNAH MONTANA & LOLA & WE WON" Lily yells at the top of her lungs

"WE DID OH MY GAWD" Miley yells as the two girls start to jump up & down with joy

"Miley, Lily some people are trying to sleep" Robbie Ray says from the top of the stairs

"Sorry daddy" she yells up to him "come on Lily we got to find something to wear"

_ A few days later _

"OMG Miley I can't believe we're about to meet Hannah Montana & Lola" Lily says stepping out of a limo & looks at the tall building in front of her

"Yeah I know…I call the date with Hannah" Miley says rising her hand

"I don't care I just want to meet Lola" she says looking off into space after she says Lola

"Miley & Lily" a man in a suit says "Hannah & Lola are waiting for you"

_ Inside the building _

"So Lola" the blond pop star starts off "which girl do you want to meet" Hannah finishes pulping down next to her purple haired sidekick

"This Lily girl" Lola says looking at the photo of Lily that was sent in with her essay

"I should have known you always go after the skater chicks" she says with a chuckle

"Well at least I haven't slept with Miley's pic for the past week" Lola says starting to laugh

"Lola Hannah" the man in the suit says opening the door to the room a little "the contest winners are here"

"Let them in Roger" Hannah says

"Ok" Roger says opening the door as the two girls behind it start to scream

"OMG ITS HANNAH MONTANA" Miley screams

"& LOLA" Lily yells

Hannah & Lola look at each other then at Miley & Lily

"OMG" Hannah & Lola yell jumping up "IT'S MILEY & LILY" they say as all four girls start to laugh

"Sorry we're a bit star struck" Miley says

"A bit" Lola says rising her eyebrow

"Ok A LOT" Lily says giggling a bit

"Ok well…" Hannah starts off "you two won a date with us but not together so ya'll choose who ya'll want to hang with"

"Lola" Lily says just as Hannah finished talking

"Ok" Lola says blushing slightly

"Ok" Hannah says taking Miley's hand "lets go some where else I think they want some _alone time_" Hannah says giggling a bit as her & Miley walk out the door

"So umm Lily is it true what you put in that essay" Lola says as the two sit down

"& what would that be" she asks a bit shy

"About you umm liking girls" she says

"Oh that yes…what about you" she says

"Yeah I do" Lola says moving closer

"What's your type?" Lily asks moving closer

"Skater girls, you" she says

"Punk Rocker Freak mix" she says with very little space between the two

"Good" Lola says crashing her lips against Lily's

_ Up on the Roof _

"Wow Hannah this is amazing" Miley says looking at the pinkish colored sky

"Yeah whenever I play here I always love to come up here & just watch the sunset" she says leaning against the side

"Well I see why" she says looking Hannah deeply in the eyes

"So what's it like living here all the time" she asks

"It's really boring to tell you the truth, so what do you think Lily & Lola are up to" Miley asks already knowing the answer

"Probably fucking the day lights out of each other" she says with a laugh

Just then a loud yelling sound comes from the building Hannah & Miley then look at each other then start laughing

"Well my concert will be starting soon & I've loved hanging out with you" Hannah says biting her lower lip slightly "I just wanted to know if you want to go out with me on a real date"

"OMG yes I would love to go out with you" Miley says hugging her tightly

"Can't breathe" she says jokingly hugging her back

They pull away from each other & look deeply into each others eyes they slow move closer until…

"Hannah they want you to get ready now" Roger says looking out side at the two girls

"Yes Roger" she says with a pissed off tone in her voice

"Well I think I'm going to find Lily" she says walking past Roger

_ Back in the room _

"Wow that was…wow" Lily says pulling her jeans up

"Yeah" Lola says putting her shirt back on

"So what does this mean now" Lily asks looking up at Lola

"I guess this means we're girlfriends…if you want us to be" she says sitting back down next to Lily

"I would love to be your girlfriend" she says kissing Lola somewhat roughly

"You to just met & now you're girlfriends" Miley says jokingly standing at the door

"Yeah well so are you & Hannah" Lola says laughing a bit

"Yeah so don't judge" Lily says agreeing with her new girlfriend

"Ok, ok come on Lily we got to go find good sits near the stage" Miley says walking out the door

"Ok Miles" she looks at Lola "& I'll see you after the concert" she says kissing her again

"See you later baby" Lola says walking out & heading to the stage

**Well I hope ya'll liked this story b/c I sure loved writing it. So as always enjoy.**


End file.
